


Do theses Tacos Taste Funny to You?

by Loki (are_you_still_writing_that)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, First Meetings, Kidnapping, M/M, POV Second Person, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_still_writing_that/pseuds/Loki
Summary: John goes to meet Dave for the first time...
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951690
Kudos: 21





	Do theses Tacos Taste Funny to You?

You were kinda nervous at the moment, but this was to be expected, you were after all meeting your best bro for the first time. Dave and you had chatted for hour over pesterchum, and now he told you that he was close by, and that you could meet up.

So yes, you were a little jittery, you had changed your shirt and jeans, several times now, but something was always wrong, you had developed a stomach ache at this point. The clock was ticking down more and more, unstopping closer to the time you had arranged with Dave for your meet-up.

Shaking you breathed in, trying to calm yourself down, this was not some date, just a meet-up with your best bro, which, know that you thought about it was actually worse.

But you bravely squared your shoulders, and off you went. You could do this! Meeting Dave is important to you, so you will do know, and not chicken out at the last second.

You made your way out of the door, your Dad was still at work, like always, he went out of the house in the morning and came back in the late afternoon.

After a while, you saw a boy, at the place you had agreed to meet up with Dave. He was tall, and a very pale blond, when he turned his head to the side, you saw shades adorning his face.

Wait! You know those aviators, there are the ones you had gifted to Dave. Was this tall, lanky boy Dave? With a gulp, you shuffled closer to him, cleared your throat "Dave?"

He whirled around, to look at you and grinned slightly "Hey John", his voice was deep, a lot deeper than you expected. Not that you really expected him to be high-pitched either, you actually had no clue what you expected, and if he was really defying those expectations of yours.

He raised a rather thin eyebrow at you, and with a completely straight-face asked you, "Hey dude, you alright there?"

You hastily nodded, and sounded out a rather forced giggle, "Yeah, yeah I´m fine", you laughed again, only to immediately stop, when he raised his other brow.

Nervously you turned around, shifting your weight constantly, "So", you stopped unsure of what you wanted to say, and to think of the fact that the two of you could take hours and hour of nonsense over pesterchum, only that an awkward silence breaks over the two of you when you meet in real life.

"We, my Bro and me, are in this motel, it´s pretty close by. I kinda wanted to show you some of my mixes, you know. I got the food covered too. I mean if you want to." With that he lifted a brown paper bag up, that you hadn´t noticed before.

Before really thinking about it, you had agreed, and now you walked with your best bro towards his, did he say motel, room, even though you didn´t really know him, some would even say that you were practically strangers.

Your Dad would kill you.

But the conversation between you two was flowing, it was kinda hilarious to see, how your writing patterns translated to a conversation. He was actually someone that could go off on tangents, like he usually did. You weren´t quite sure if he was still breathing sometimes.

Faster than you expected, you were standing in front of a door, and Dave was fishing a slim silver key out of his black skinny jeans, to unlock the door.

When it swung open, he gesticulated to you to walk in first, he closed the door after you. You sat on one of the beds and looked around, you weren´t in a lot hotel, or motel rooms at this point. It was kinda cramped, out of the corner of your eyes you saw a weird puppet and leaned down to pick it up.

You turned around, puppet in hand, to ask him what it was, when he let out a small shriek and screamed, "John! No! Throw it away! Just throw it away!"

Startled you actually threw it across the room into a corner. You sat there just blinking, while Dave, with one hand laying on his chest, seemed to try and get his breathing back under control.

Sarcastically he muttered out a "Crisis averted." He looked at you and said with a serious face, "Look, first you´re sitting on Bro´s bed, means no picking up anything you see. You don´t know where it´s been. Hell! I don´t know where it´s been! Just leave it on the floor, seriously, leave it!"

Brightening up again, he asked if you wanted to eat now, and listen to one of his tracks. Enthusiastically you agreed, and both of you sat down on the other bed, Dave´s, and shared headphones, while munching on the food Dave had previously gotten.

It wasn´t long till you started to feel kinda drowsy, when you asked Dave about it, he just smiled gently, for some reason, that smile looked wrong on his face.

When you tried to stand up, your knees were too weak to hold you, and you would have fallen on the floor, if Dave hadn´t caught you to sit you down on the bed again.

Then you lost consciousness, the last words you heard were a, "I love you John", then nothing.


End file.
